1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to rolling supports. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a low profile roller. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a low profile roller that is readily convertible from a first, low profile operating mode to a second, higher profile operating mode. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a support base employing a convertible roller to work in a low profile mode or a high profile mode.
2. Description of Related Art
Hospital equipment, such as overbed tables, are known to have either conventional wheels or low profile, small radius casters to provide the equipment with a low profile base for rolling under other equipment bases. The conventional, larger radius wheels are advantageous for rolling the equipment over greater distances or uneven flooring, but are not well adapted for rolling under the support base of other equipment. The low profile, small radius casters are ill-suited for transporting the equipment over longer distances or uneven floor surfaces, such as when equipment is moved from room to room within the hospital.
It would be advantageous to provide a rolling support system that can demonstrate the advantage of the larger radius wheel for transport over longer distances and uneven surfaces in a first, transport mode, and the advantage of a lower profile for clearance underneath other equipment bases in a second, low profile mode. It would further be advantageous to provide such a rolling support system that is configured for ready conversion between the transport mode and the low profile mode.